dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Iconic Battle Suits
Not to be confused with Iconic Equipment. Iconic Battle Suits are full Armour Style sets awarded to players by iconic heroes and villains in exchange for select tokens and currency. Primarily available from either the JLA Watchtower or the Hall of Doom, unless otherwise stated, Iconic Battle Suits are some of the statistically strongest armour sets available for players, who are able to purchase via obtaining and exchanging Marks earned in specific PvE and PvP instances. Some Iconic Battle Suits require certain DLC. PvE Suits Tier 1 Tier 1 requires Level 30 and has a 46 Item Level. Tier 2 Tier 2 requires a 43 Combat Rating and has a 56 Item Level. Tier 2.1 Tier 2.1 requires Episode 2: Lightning Strikes and a 53 Combat Rating. It has a 62 Item Level. Tier 3 Tier 3 requires a 53 Combat Rating and has a 70 Item Level. Tier 4 Tier 4 requires a 70 Combat Rating and has a 78 Item Level. Tier 4.1 Tier 4.1 requires Episode 5: Hand of Fate and a 70 Combat Rating. It has a 79 Item Level. Tier 5 Tier 5 requires Episode 7: Origin Crisis and an 84 Combat Rating. It has an 85 Item Level. Tier 5.1 Tier 5.1 requires Episode 8: Sons of Trigon and an 84 Combat Rating. It has an 86 Item Level. Tier 5.2 Tier 5.2 requires Episode 9: War of the Light Part I and an 84 Combat Rating. It has a 90 Item Level. Tier 6 Tier 6 requires Episode 10: Amazon Fury Part I and an 100 Combat Rating. It has a 92 Item Level. Tier 6.1 Tier 6.1 requires Episode 11: Halls of Power Part I and a 100 Combat Rating. It has a 94 Item Level. Tier 6.2 Tier 6.2 requires Episode 12: War of the Light Part II and a 106 Combat Rating. It has a 97 Item Level. Tier 6.3 Tier 6.3 requires Episode 13: Amazon Fury Part II and a 106 Combat Rating. It has a 99 Item Level. Tier 7 Tier 7 requires Episode 14: Halls of Power Part II and a 111 Combat Rating. It has a 108 Item Level. Tier 7.1 Tier 7.1 requires Episode 15: Bombshells Paradox and Corrupted Zamaron and a 113 Combat Rating. It has a 118 Item Level. Tier 7.2 Tier 7.2 requires Episode 16: Desecrated Cathedral and a 113 Combat Rating. It has a 121 Item Level. Tier 7.3 Tier 7.3 requires Episode 17: Unholy Matrimony and Flash Museum Burglary and a 113 Combat Rating. It has a 124 Item Level. Tier 7.4 Tier 7.4 requires Episode 18: Blackest Day and The Demon's Pit and a 131 Combat Rating. It has a 128 Item Level. Tier 7.5 Tier 7.5 requires Episode 19: The Demon's Plan and Deep Desires and a 131 Combat Rating. It has a 131 Item Level. Tier 7.6 Tier 7.6 requires Episode 20: Blackest Night and Wastelands Wonderland and a 131 Combat Rating. It has a 134 Item Level. Tier 7.7 Tier 7.7 requires either Episode 21, Episode 22, or Episode 23 and a currently unknown Combat Rating. It has a 138 Item Level. PvP Suits All PvP Suits have a 30 Item Level outside PvP. Tier 0 Tier 0 suit requires Level 30 and has a 96 Item Level. Tier 1 Tier 1 suit requires Level 30 and has a 97 PvP Item Level. Tier 2 Tier 2 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 97 and has a 98 PvP Item Level. Tier 3 Tier 3 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 98 and has a 99 PvP Item Level. Tier 4 Tier 4 suit requires PvP Combat Rating of 89 and has a 90 PvP Item Level. Retired Suits Most retired suits are now available as style items through selected vendors and The Vault for feats completion. 1 full set costs 1200 Marks of Valor in PvP style vendor. The only exception is Avatar Bombardier style set which is currently unavailable. Trivia * The costumes of Batgirl, Robin and the Dark Specter Batsuit can be seen on display in the Batcave in Legends PvP. * Two Dark Specter Batsuits can be seen on display inside an "Undisclosed Location". * The logo on the tier 3 PvE armor is different between factions. The logo on the Hero suit is a Superman logo, while the villain logo is a Zod logo. Gallery File:MetallosMaw_WEB.jpg|Metallo's Maw Concept File:LuthorGear_WEB.jpg|LexCorp Salvation Concept File:ShroudofAnubis_WEB.jpg|Shroud of Anubis Concept File:SinestrosMight_WEB.jpg|Sinestro's Might Concept File:dc355.png|Avatar Bombardier and Avatar Infiltrator Concepts File:LegendsArmours.jpg de:Legendäre_Kampfanzüge Category:Styles Category:Costume Styles Category:Iconic Battle Suits